


Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 2

by ficsnroses



Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: What happens when two, lonely friends start seeing and confiding in each other for sex? A tricky friends with benefits love story, when feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677169
Kudos: 14





	Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 ~ A Mid Weeks Visit.

City nightlife was really something dreamy. The drive to Keanu’s house was equipped with nonchalant gazes at the town that surrounded, filled with beauty to the brim. It was nearing the end of November, signaling the splurge of Christmas cheer in every part of the city. It had been garnished with Christmas trees, seeming as if they erupted from the chalky ground, branches embellished with pretty reds and greens.

Had it not been for the snarl of the car engine, you may have just felt as if floating in a dreamland. Prop designing didn’t pay the best sometimes, and you never had stability with finding work. Attributed to the latter, you had a pretty shitty car. It got you from place to place, serving its ultimate purpose. Keanu hated the fact that you still drove around the rather undesirable piece of machinery, he would tell you to get a new one every time he saw it. Unfortunately for you, you couldn’t afford that. Easy for Mr big shot movie star to say, you often laughed to yourself.

People seemed to get happier, more doused in love during this season. Everywhere your eyes glanced, couples held hands, stealing heartfelt glimpses at each other. It must have been nice to have a person during this time of year. Someone to call your own, someone to make the holiday season merrier.

You realized, you had never spent the holidays with a significant other. Sure, you had a few boyfriends here and there, but no one ever felt special enough to last. Normally for you, “us” seemed to cease to exist nearing the end of the year, leaving just you alone. You were just unlucky in love, you guessed.

Once at the gate, you paused momentarily, parking your car and fixing yourself a little. Keanu and you got to know each other pretty well over the past year and a half. Ever since you started getting intimate, you’d basically memorized each others bodies. You still liked to look good for him though, liked to make him desire you.

Although you had showered and took off your makeup before Keanu texted, you opted to still fix up your hair a little, and apply a light layer of concealer and a nude lipstick. You had also thrown on a lacy black bralette for him to take off of you, you knew he liked it when you wore lace.

You had worn lingerie for Keanu before, but only on special occasions. Usually, this meant birthday sex, when you would go the extra mile to make him feel good. He was a sucker for seeing you in lace, the image of the silky fabric coating the perfect curves of your figure made his mind fog with lust for you, he found himself quite lucky to get to have you to himself in times like that.

Nevertheless, lingerie was still rare in your sex life. It felt a little silly to you. Maybe if you were in a real relationship, you know, like boyfriend and girlfriend, you would wear it more often.

The thought of Keanu and you being more than just sex for each other came across your mind often, more often than you’d like to admit. You wondered how different it would be if you did more things together, confided in each other for more than just sexual intimacy. How it would be if you were…in love.

But you were just friends with benefits, _after all._ You were both just in it for the sex, to have each other fill the void of intimacy. You couldn’t possibly hope to be something more; it was too late. At the end of the day, you both just needed each other’s bodies to get the deed done, lingerie or not.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

_“Hey Y/N”_ Keanu’s deep voice spoke and gave you a small smile, as he opened the door for you. He was in just sweats and his favourite gray Arch t-shirt, his long hair ruffled and messy. His hair was one of your favourite features of him, you loved when he would style it for events out, but you also loved the untamed version he often put on display for you. Not to mention, being on the longer side, his hair was perfect to hold onto and pull as he buried himself deep inside you late into the night.

He put an arm around you, and gave you a quick, small hug as he pulled you inside.

_“Hey.”_ You smiled back, although yours faded much faster. You loved being close to Keanu, and you loved the relief you were able to give to each other. But something inside you had been sparking up recently, feeling almost as if something was wrong. Like you were doing something you didn’t completely want to anymore.

Closing the bulky carved entry door, Keanu crossed his arms, rubbing them up and down, shivering. _“It’s freezing, thanks for still coming out though.”_ He leaned in close to give you a kiss to the side of your head, paired deliciously with a warm smile. Gosh, he was so fucking dreamy.

_“Long day?”_ you asked, padding into his kitchen. Keanu and you were pretty comfortable in each other’s houses by this point, you were there pretty often. On normal, Keanu and you got intimate around half the days of the entire week. Weekend nights were popular, but sometimes one of you needed to burn some steam in the middle of the week as well. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights for Keanu.

_“Yeah, lots of training.”_ Keanu trailed behind you, a very slight limp in his walk. He was an extremely hard worker, and you admired that a ton. You didn’t mind being there for him on days like this where he needed to relax and unwind.

_“You’re getting slow, old man.”_ You chuckled, bringing a bottle of water you grabbed out of the fridge to your lips.

_“Who you callin old man?”_ Keanu laughed, blowing out the eucalyptus scented candle he had burning on the countertop. _“How was your day, hun?”_ he questioned.

You had a love hate relationship with him calling you affectionate names. It felt…relationshippy? And you weren’t in a relationship. Killed you a little to know he wasn’t saying it the same way a significant other would.

_“It was okay, did some work, the usual. Nothing close to training, though.”_ You smiled, fiddling with the bottle you had now placed on the marble counter top. You walked over, closer to Keanu.

Running a hand up his chest, you kissed the side of his jawline. He quickly placed his hands on your hips. With your arms secured around his neck, you proposed. _“Lemme help you?”_

_“Please.”_ Keanu breathed, and you felt an erection growing, bulging at your mid as you connected your lips with his.

Keanu took your hand in his, and walked you up to his bedroom. Closing the door, and switching the lights off, he watched as you adjusted yourself on his bed, and pulled your shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

Keanu exhaled, palming his bulge. _“You look really pretty today.”_

_“Come, baby.”_ You reached out for him, as he unbuckled his belt, tossing it in proximity to your shirt. He climbed under the covers, and tried to get on top of you. You held your hand to his chest however, stopping him. _“Let me top tonight, you’re tired.”_ You stated, rolling him over to straddle.

_“Gladly”_ he smirked. He leaned up to place a few lingering, wet kisses to your breasts, still covered with the lace bra. _“This looks great on you, by the way.”_ He wearily exhaled. You always managed to turn him on to the point where his breath shook.

_“Take it off”_ you told him, kissing up and down his neck, running your hands over his chest. He reached behind to unclasp the bra on display over your modesty. He moaned slightly at the sight of your bare chest. _“Beautiful.”_ he whispered, causing your own core to drench for him. You had learned over time; Keanu was more of a boobs than ass type of guy. He would often bury his face into your chest when you hugged him, or while he was on top during sex.

Keanu reached his arm over to the bedside table where he kept condoms. You both always kept at least one box in both of your bedside tables, at both of your respective houses. The first time you ever had sex that night a year before, Keanu resorted to coming in his hand, and you both had a good laugh over that the first time you discussed it. You made sure to keep protection at hand after that.

_“No,”_ You grabbed his arm. He shot you a questioning look. _“I wanna try something different today, I want to feel all of you.”_ You quietly said, looking him straight in the eyes.

_“Are you sure, Y/N?”_ he asked, confused at your sudden change of mind. You always made sure you used protection, you would hate to fall pregnant. You did want children eventually, but not like this. Not with your “fuck buddy”.

_“Trust me.”_ You kissed his lips again, lacing your hand with his. With your free hand, you cover your palm with a bit of spit, and reach down to pump him a few times, lining him up with your entrance.

Sinking onto him, you sighed in releif. It burns at first, every single time. Keanu is big, and it always takes a few seconds to adjust. _It burns, but it feels so incredibly good_. He’s really a treat.

Keanu’s hands are on your hips, as he helps bounce you up and down. He’s a master of pace, and alternates between slow and fast thrusts. He rolls his eyes back, muttering a few inaudible words above his breath.

_“Is it good, baby?”_ you ask, head titled back, seeing star like dots as you close your eyes.

_“So good. The best.”_ You hear him reply.

Spreading your legs further apart, you allow him to go deeper, digging nails into his chest as you bring your forehead to connect with his. You can hear the slickness of your core as he slides in and out.

_“Gosh, you’re so good to me.”_ Keanu moans, briefly moistening his thumb before bringing it down to rub your clit.

Not wanting you to do all the work, Keanu gently nudged you to roll off as he rolls on top of you, immediately sliding into you again. He tries to go slow at first, wanting you both to last as long as possible. Unable to control, he started moving in quick, pounding thrusts.

_“Where do you want it, hun?”_ he asks, nearing his release.

_“Inside.”_ You couldn’t believe what you were saying, but the pleasure was so good in that moment, and you wanted to feel him even closer. You wanted to be _more_ intimate in that moment than you already were, you wanted to feel him _deep_ inside.

_“Are you sure, Y/N?”_ he pumped into faster and faster now, but unable to control or stop himself from the immense pleasure that was engulfing his body.

When Keanu and you were intimate, he always had a signature look you were able to indulge in. His sparse eyebrows would furrow together, his lips slightly parting as he let out small moans of satisfaction. Every now and then, he would close his eyes shut and lean his head back, his long, charcoal hair falling into his face.

_“Yeah, go baby.”_ You hushed, clawing your nails into his biceps, holding onto him.

He brings you into your climax, and you moan loud. The release lasted longer than normal, the sex was better than usual tonight. Hearing your moan brought him over the edge as well, and you felt a sudden burst of warmth deep inside you, and his cock twitch between your walls as he moaned your name multiple times.

_“Oh YN. Fuck.”_ He half gasps, half moans as you feel him relax his tensed muscles, and bury his face in the crook of your neck. He’s still buried inside you, as he tries to catch his breath. You both stay like that for a few moments, your hands trailing up and down his back, soothing him.

_“That was new…”_ Keanu says as he lifts his head, taking in your features now. Your forehead was visibly sweaty, and a few stray hairs clung to your face.

_“Was it okay?”_ you question, propping yourself up a little on your elbows, slightly scared he didn’t like it as much as usual.

_“It was amazing, Y/N. You’re always amazing. But…”_ he glances down between you two at his cock still inside you. He came inside you, without protection.

_“Its okay, Ke. I can grab some plan B tomorrow.”_ You say, cupping his cheek.

_“Spend the night, and I’ll come with you in the morning, then?”_ he asked lightly. You felt butterflies inside your stomach at his genuine care for you. You had never spent the night at his house before, however. Usually, he asked, but you insisted. You never wanted to intrude.

With a ponder, you replied. _“Yeah, sure. That would be great.”_ Smiling at him, you both locked eyes. You two were having…a moment? It was different than usual.

Rolling off and out of you, Keanu grabbed a towel from the beside to wipe himself off first, and then you, including whatever he felt behind. You pulled the off white covers over your bare chest, watching him pull on some sweatpants.

_“I can take the guest room.”_ You said quietly, looking down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. You hoped he was doing this because he genuinely wanted to, and not because he felt like he needed to.

He glanced at you, and gave a questioning look. _“Are you insane? Stop being silly, Y/N. We’ve been in this bed together many times. You can sleep right here, beside me.”_ Keanu’s eyes widened suddenly. _“Oh god, I’m sorry Y/N. Of course, only if you want to. You don’t have to, you can take the guest room if you think its weird. I’m sorry,”_ he rambled, running his thick fingers through his hair.

_“No, Keanu. It’s fine. I can sleep here.”_ You smiled.

_“Great! Do you want to take a shower, or anything? I can grab you a spare shirt to sleep in.”_ he spoke as he walked to his closet, grabbing a shirt for you. _“Do you need anything before bed? A cup of tea maybe, some water?”_ he questioned, back still turned to you.

_“I’m okay. Thank you, though.”_ You said, smiling to yourself. He was so caring.

After a quick trip to the washroom, and a splash of water to your face to wash away the sweat and makeup, you walked back into Keanu’s bedroom and found him waiting in bed for you. He was browsing his phone, positioned upright on the right side of the bed.

_“Hey, you. Thought I’d give you the better side. You deserve it tonight.”_ He chuckled, patting the spot beside him.

_“Thanks.”_ You replied, getting under the covers.

_“I don’t think I snore at night, but I guess you can be the judge of that.”_ He said, placing his phone down on the nightstand.

_“As long as it’s not as loud as your grunting in bed, I think we’re okay.”_ You laughed.

Keanu gasped in a playful way, as if he was offended. You smiled back. _“I’m kidding, I love it.”_ You say.

Keanu felt his lips curl into a real, genuine smile. He loved how comfortable you were with him, and how your relationship wasn’t something weird or closed off. He felt that you actually enjoyed his company, and he really enjoyed yours. Most of the time, he felt like you were his closest friend. But things were kind of complicated between you two with the sex. It almost felt like it was stopping you from ever being more. Why would a girl like you want to be more with her friends with benefits, he often thought? When he found himself thinking about what you could have been, had sexual intimacy not got in the way, he found himself kind of regretful. An ode to what could have been.

But he tried to just shake the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about you both as something more; you were content with your relationship, and that was okay with him. He loved that he could make you feel good, and still be a friend in your life. You were both fine as you were.

_“Should we crash? Its kind late.”_ You asked, pulling the covers higher.

_“Absolutely.”_ He replied, laying down as well now. Turning the bedside lamp off he spoke _“goodnight, Y/N. Thanks for tonight.”_

_“Night, Keanu.”_ You rubbed his arm lightly, before turning your back to him, pulling the covers closer and closing your eyes. Keanu stayed facing your way however. You both kept a distance of around half a foot from each other, being sure not to invade the others space. You weren’t boyfriend girlfriend, after all. You were just two people, sharing a bed. Who also have sex occasionally. And are friends. Unfortunately, just friends.


End file.
